1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for reading an original document on a transparent original plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the case of vertically setting a thin image reading apparatus, it is set by using a stand different from the image reading apparatus so that a hinge of an original cover is located almost perpendicularly to a setting surface as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-156756 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,940).
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-186771 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2006-139701), there is an image reading apparatus in which a hinge is located almost parallel with a setting surface when the apparatus is vertically set, and the hinge is restricted by a stand built in an image reading apparatus main body so that an original document can be easily positioned upon vertical setting.
However, it is necessary to assemble the stand so that the stand can perform two kinds of functions, that is, a function for vertically setting the image reading apparatus main body and a function for restricting the hinge. Such an operation is difficult for the user to understand.